Return of the Thieves
by skyz
Summary: Thieves at heart Remy and Storm go on a quest that will break the bonds of friendship and lead to a lifetime of love...


_Return of the Thieves_

_By: skyz_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men they belong to Marvel and Chris.**

**A/N: Hi all. This is my first attempt at X-Men and my first Storm and Gambit fic. Forgive my mistakes and I hope you enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Prologue-**

**Spring was in full force. The skies were blue and flowers of all kinds were in bloom. It was almost enough to make a man forget.**

**Forget what it was like to carry the shame of actions long past. To know your hand led to the deaths of hundreds and there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it.**

**No amount of spring's gone by or more to come would make him forget.**

**No matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't work. But you couldn't fault him for effort.**

**Taking a sip of his beer the mutant known as Gambit studied the comings and goings of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted high atop the roof.**

**The sun caused his red on black eyes to shine unnaturally and to the casual observer it appeared his eyes actually burned.**

**And perhaps they did, he mused with silent bitterness.**

**Who was to say they didn't?**

**"It is not like you to sulk so my friend."**

**He tried not to stiffen at the sound of her voice, but it was nigh near impossible.**

**Ducking his head so that his auburn hair shielded his face he gave a shrug.**

**"Not sulkin' ma petite," he mumbled wincing as even to his own ears he sounded insincere.**

**Ororo Munroe gave a long husky laugh as she joined him.**

**"Of course not… On you it's more of a dark brooding quality," she mocked lightly as she reached out.**

**Remy slanted a curious look at her as she took his bottle of beer and took a sip.**

**"Dis look like sulkin' to you chere?**** Watchin' de view is all. What you want with Remy's beer Stormy?" Throwing his head back he revealed his grinning face.**

**Sipping his beer she studied him a long moment before she placed the bottle at her side.**

**"It is not like you to be so depressed. I would ask what was bothering you but I know it would be futile. That said tell me what is bothering you? Might I be of some help?"**

**At Storm's concerned voice Remy felt the urge to spill his guts and tell her everything.**

**But the words wouldn't come and clenching his jaw he shook his head. **

**"Nothin's wrong with Remy," he said gravely.**

**They remained in silence for a few moments before Storm spoke again.**

**"I came out here to speak to you about something…" she paused as she glanced at him to gauge his mood. She wasn't used to seeing him like this.**

**Not even when he'd been upset when Rogue had gone off with Bobby.**

**When he turned to face her she smiled slightly.**

**"Some one approached me about something," she continued. "A certain jewel that's gone missing. They requested my services." **

**Remy turned his body so he was facing her completely.**

**"What's dis then? Thought you were out of de thievin' business ma petite?" He asked teasingly.**

**Giving a casual shrug Storm turned her gaze from his burning eyes.**

**"Of course as an X-Man it would not be proper but… Why can I not have a little bit of fun?" she asked at large with a wide grin.**

**Remy felt the first stirrings of excitement run through him as he heard her words.**

**"When dis need to happen chere?" he asked curiously rubbing a hand over his stubble ridden cheeks.**

**Meeting his eyes Storm rose slowly to her feet.**

**Stuck out her hand and waited for him to take it.**

**Hesitating a second only he took her slender hand and clasped it in his larger one.**

**Getting to his feet he waited for whatever Storm had in store.**

**"Now would do nicely," she replied and throwing her head back let loose a gust of wind that swept them off their feet and up into the air.**

**"Dis de way to travel non?" Remy asked as he let his body relax and mold itself to hers.**

**Storm's husky laughter was answer enough to his question.**

**~*~**


End file.
